Computing devices such as computers, laptops, tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video game consoles, and other such electronic devices generally have an operating system that manages the device's hardware resources and provides services or applications to an end user. The end user typically interacts with the services or applications using a user interface (UI). In most instances, the UI, and therefore the computing device, is configured to have a locked or logged-out state, where a lock/login screen is displayed until a passkey is provided (e.g., a password, pattern, or PIN). Only users that know the passkey can unlock the screen or login to access the system. The locked state may be entered into manually (e.g., by using a control-alt-delete keystroke or a lock button) or automatically (e.g., after a period of inactivity).